Drabbles of the Marluxia
by FstLtHawkeye
Summary: little characterdevelopmentness..short stories about the pretty Bara, based on certain emotions that...he only think he feels.
1. Rage

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own...Marluxia...or Axel...or Kingdom Hearts 2...or the Organization. Sorry.  
**NOTES: **well, I play Marluxia (and a few made-up characters) on a Kingdom Hearts forum...and I've been feeling like I've done a horrible job keeping with his actual personality, making him seem much wussier than he actually is. So...I've decided to make a series here...and on DeviantArt (fstlthawkeye) of little stories working on different moods of Marluxia. If you have any requests, add them in comments...and Review, please!

* * *

A cruel smirk curled his lips, adding a harsh blemish on the perfect features of the pink-haired flower-shaper. He held his scythe close, watching the cowering figure in front of him. It was pathetic...he despised the red-haired man in front of him. His head was tilted up, cocky as always, as he smirked more.

"Oh..little Axel...you couldn't just..walk away while I gave you the chance?" he asked, sneering. He slashed down with his scythe, the air wooshing past it. He reached out his other hand, vines drawing up from the ground, curing around the other's arms and legs. Sharp thorns poked into the flesh, through the coat all members wore. The sounds of Axel's crys was pure music to his ears.

He walked forward, kicking Axel in the side. The flinch and empassioned cry that followed fueled this rage even more. He held the scythe up, thrusting it down into the point right between the shoulders, then a little lower..down to the small of the back. Well-placed attacks on the spine. Axel tried to curl up again, but the thorns cut deeper, drops of the ruby-red blood falling to the ground.

Marluxia smirked and pulled back the hand controlling the vines, the thorns fading away. He let the other male sit up, gasping for breath. Axel sat up, forcing a hand down in front of him before he fell over.

"You sick bastard!" The red-haired flame growled deeply. Marluxia scoffed, amazed that he still had this much strength.

"Oh..I do try so hard, Axel...It's not easy being this..vicious!" he snarled, lunging forward, stopping a few feet from him again. "You..deserve every moment of this pain. You know it too! Got THAT memorized?!" Marluxia spat at his feet.

The other cringed again, flinching at the re-use of his line. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he tried to push up off the ground. Marluxia ran forward again, jamming the end of the scythe into his stomach. Axel cried out in pain...falling forward again. He was unconcious, having endured too much of this pain.

Marluxia stepped back, smirking. "Oh...I do hope you have..."


	2. Sorrow

**DISCLAIMER: **I. own. nothing!  
**NOTES:** well, I'm glad the first chapter got such good responses, even if it was only two people. I hope...this doesn't dissapoint...and if it does, sorry! But...a new chapter should be up...and I hope that it redeems me! -bows-

* * *

Marluxia couldn't take it anymore. He tangled his fingers up in his hair, pulling at it, falling on his knees in the middle of Castle Oblivion. Tears filled his deep-set eyes, and as he closed them tightly, they escaped, running down his pale cheeks. He cried out, just a shout, held and echoing through the whole place: 

"LARXENE!!!!!!!!!!"

What had he done to deserve this? He was...nothing but a shell of a broken man. Nothing left to live for...even though he would just keep being brought back...having to kill himself or get himself killed each and every time. Why...was his love taken from him? How could anyone be so cruel?!

The pretty little flower fell over, curling up into the fetal position, sobbing loudly. His non-existant heart snapped in half, leaving his chest emptier than it was before.

"Larxene...why...?"


	3. Envy

**DISCLAIMER:** I. Own. Nothing! sorry again guys..  
**NOTES:** So, part 3 of..who-knows. Envy! Uhm...I'm slowly running out of ideas so, yeah. To my (2) lovely subscribers..and whatever Larxy (Akileija) is...yeah...I love you guys. ; enjoy..and I hope this redeems myself for the last chapter!

* * *

How could he feel like this...Nobodies weren't supposed to have feelings! They...weren't supposed to have hearts...or feel anger...or jealousy...or sorrow...yet Marluxia did. He felt the green demon lurking behind him, haunting everything he did, taunting him with pretty words and thoughts of things he'd never have again. How could anyone be so cruel to the pretty little rose? 

He may have been graced with a castle of his own, people that worked with him, both higher and lower ranks, that he got along with well enough. Once, he might have said he had a girl that he loved...but he couldn't remember anything from before his fall into the darkness that was associated with being a Nobody.

But that didn't keep him from longing for those things he once had again. His passive eyes flashed green when he was in Radiant Garden or anywhere outside of the realm of the Nobodies and saw someone that had what he wanted. How he just wanted to grab them...keep them somewhere...and demand that Vexen help him find some way to get it.

Marluxia couldn't do it though. He may have moments of ruthlessness, of pure hatred towards someone else, but he knew he couldn't just take someone's life to gain something that he had lost from carelessness. No, what kind of master of Castle Oblivion would he be if he went against the very name of the place he ruled? Oblivion...meant to lose, the end...and taking someone's heart and feelings would go against that.

He would choose to stay a Nobody if it meant that. The green-eyed monster could taunt him all it wanted, but he wasn't going to fall for it this time. He knew what happened when he let this happen to him. Looking around his castle, he smiled. If he had taken a heart...knowing he could...he wouldn't be in this place right now...and that would just be another chance for the curse of Envy to taunt him.


	4. Pride

**Disclaimer:** I. Own. Nothing! Sorry guys..  
**Notes: **by request of Elycat, I present you with Chapter 4! Pride...  
please, read and review..I love you all that do! You make me...feel quite good about my pathetic writing skills!

* * *

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

The elegant voice of the Organization's number XI said, a teasing and cruel elegance. The flower petals he was known for fell around him, landing delicatly in his pink-red hair. He held a smirk on his soft features, a harshness he didn't like sharing.

"You have no respect for your elders!"

Vexen, eldest of them all, said in retort, furious at the much younger man. He growled, summoning his weapon.

Marluxia smirked, tilting his head to the side and up cockily. "What old man? You wanna play?" he sneered, smirking.

Vexen growled again and stepped up close to Marluxia. "You...need to be taught some manners!"

"Oh? Who's going to teach me? Some...washed up scientist that can't even capture the real Riku? The old geezer that has to make clones of everything just to produce results? Yeah, I seriously doubt you're able to do more than...screw everything up!"

"No, your elder and superior!"

"You may be my superior and elder...but that doesn't mean I have to respect you!" Marluxia said, laughing.

"Well, you better learn, pretty boy!" Vexen cried, summoning ice blasts and directing them right at the younger.

Marluxia knew better than to just stand there. He slid out of the way, drawing the vines up from the ground. They grabbed for the elder's arms. They grabbed him, pulling him down. Marluxia smirked.

"And who's the ruler of this castle?"

Vexen looked up to him, growling. "Not you!"

Marluxia snarled at him. "Well, you're wrong. Get used to it!"

Vexen pryed his arms from the vines, sitting up. "I...will never accept you as the master of this place!"

Marluxia growled again and walked up to him, kneeling to his damage. He put his hand under his elder's chin, forcing his head up. "You..wanna rethink that?"

Vexen tossed his head away. "No! I...I deserve to be here...as the head of everything! Not some...pretty flower boy!"

The younger snarled and stood up. "Then...I'll teach you that...you'll never be worthy of that position..."

The screams of number IV were heard echoing through the entire castle.


	5. Breaking

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing. The characters belong to Square Enix, not me. And that makes me sad.

Author's Note: oh, geeze, yep. It's me again, making a momentary comeback with 'chapter' 5 of the Marluxia fics. I should probably explain a few things. This chapter is based off of events on One Year Later, a RP forum I belong to and play Marluxia on. As most knows, the Organization have their prior selves, the people they were before they became nobodies. In the RP, Marly has been gifted with the power of necromancy along with the return of "Lumaria", his other. So it's simply 2 minds in one body, both with very different ideas... sorry if that doesn't make sense, and I'll be quiet now and let you get on with the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

Gods! He just couldn't get it! Why do things always have to appear so easy... then become so hard once you start working on them! It defied all logic!

Marluxia was storming around his floor of Castle Oblivion, punching the wall closest to him whenever he felt like it. He couldn't stand it. Even his flowers wouldn't work for him, they would just fall apart, shattering as if ice. Necromancy had it's perks, but what was the use in reviving something that would just... break again.

Oh... breaking. He knew that feeling, too. Maybe that was another reason he didn't want to revive them, to try again. It hurt like hell, just snapping. Or, the worst of it all, having your heart shatter. Falling to peices at the slightest hint of a few simple words said jokingly in everyday conversations.

"I hate you."

Ouch. Even just thinking about those words sent a pang of guilt through him. A pang of... pure pain. But that wasn't why he was ranting and raving mentally.

He couldn't trust himself anymore. Not with his newly-merged former self floating around in his mind. It wasn't really Marluxia ranting, no. Lumaria was upset. And an upset other meant a bad time with one's lover.

Why couldn't things be so easy?! Lumaria stopped, glaring at the pale-pink wall in front of him. He raised his hands in tight fists into a cheezy stereotypical fighting stance and thrust his right into the wall. As he removed it, a hole was formed. A smirk fell on his face, and he felt instantly better.

Yeah, destroying his room always made him feel better...


	6. Realization

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the words. The characters belong to Enix.

Author's Notes: Now, to throw you all off, here's one in first-person. Marluxia was going through some rough times on One Year Later, and it inspired this. Maybe we'll get some insight into the mind of a Rose... enjoy!

* * *

Yeah. Say what you will. I know. I'm a freak. What self-respecting guy weilds a scythe, plays with flowers, and has pink hair? Well, I'll tell you. This kind. The kind that isn't afraid to do what is needed to get the respect he deserves. The kind that has the love of an amazing, beautiful woman, who is always by his side. The kind that has a bodyguard he himself would die for. Yeah. That's me...

but don't be fooled. Books can't be judged by the covers, or even what's written just inside them. To really know a book, and a person, you must read further into them. You'll know more then. I bet none of you know what my middle name was. How I did in school. Who my best friends were. Yeah. It's an illusion, like life. You only see what I want you to see.

ask questions, you get more answers. Say you're blind and you can't read. What are you going to do? Stay there and feel sorry for yourself? Or can you find your own way to doing things so you can learn? People that don't help themselves piss me off. Though, there are some people in this world more than happy to offer a not-so-friendly push in the right, general direction.

so, have you learned anything yet? What's my name? Where am I from? Who is the only girl that can still my tell-tale heart? What volumes can you read in my pale eyes? No, you've learned nothing.

my given name, at birth, is Lumaria, but not now. I'm called Marluxia. Member number 11 in the Organization. The graceful assassin. I'm from a small town, in another world no one has ever heard of. I love someone, one woman, with such a passion, I fear just saying her name could cause something to happen. Larxene, my little nymph. She knows of my adoration, and I plan to marry her one day. If you could just look in my eyes, you'd know that. You could see everything...

I'm not that shallow. There are things you'll never find out. Not until I'm dead, buried, and rotting with the worms. But then, there would be no point to it all, is there? You'd have no one who cares... you'd be alone. Yeah. Go ahead. Say it. I'm talking crap. But you know it's true.


End file.
